planetesfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Tripulação da FEF 08 e família
Esta é uma lista dos tripulantes mais importantes do universo expandido de Planetes que serviram a bordo da oitava nave talosiana (mais tarde renomada como FEF 08) e a sua descendência. Groka :Artigo principal: Groka A Groka Birka é a capitã da oitava nave da Frota Talosiana, e é nimbeana. Ela recruta dois tripulantes de Nimbea (o Biurk e a Lemba) e dois tripulantes de Mira (o Parth e a Mol). Quando saem, junta-se à tripulação uma mulher duma raça desconhecida, chamada Margareeda, que tem habilidades telepáticas e que ajuda psicologicamente à tripulação. Mais tarde tem um filho com um humano chamado Diego: Dídac Arguedas. O Diego morre. Parth O Parth tem o grau de comandante e é o primeiro oficial da oitava nave da Frota Talosiana. É miriano, e é o mais inteligente da tripulação, no que às vezes chega a destacar com as suas longas conversas científicas. Como os demais mirianos, ele respira nitrogénio. No seu planeta, Mira, não existe a cor azul, que é tão abundante na Terra. A sua pele é de cor verde, igual que o seu cabelo. Os mirianos têm o poder do Raio Preto, um raio que sai dos seus olhos que petrifica a quem seja atirado. Ele esteve presente ao primeiro contacto entre mirianos e humanos, mas os humanos que encontraram preferiram guardar o segredo. O Parth torna-se namorado da Mol, e mais adiante casam-se. Mol A Mol tem o grau de tenente comandante e a Groka recruta-a como chefa de segurança, e é uma rapariga miriana. Ela também esteve presente ao primeiro contacto entre mirianos e humanos. Ela era uma menina e ia numa viagem escolar, junto da sua melhor amiga Arial, que foi a rapariga miriana que fez mais tratos com um humano chamado Antoni. Este humano e o seu avô recolheram-nos, e ajudaram-lhes a voltar a Mira porque a sua nave se tinha estragado. Depois decidiram guardar o segredo. Quando passaram uns anos do primeiro contacto com os humanos, a Mol apaixona-se pelo Parth, que lhe acompanhou também na viagem escolar à Terra. Nos primeiros episódios de SérieStar4 aparecem como namorados, e mais adiante casam-se e têm dois filhos: Courier e Tuc. Biurk O Biurk Grog tem o grau de alferes e é um dos timoneles da nave, e é nimbeano como a maioria da tripulação. Como todos os nimbeanos, é muito delgado (ao invés dos gobolianos) e tem poderes telecinéticos. Tem três dedos em vez de cinco e os seus olhos são dourados. Eles podem transmitir poderes nalgumas raças, como a humana. Ele sempre teve um bom conceito dos humanos, ao invés do resto de talosianos. Quando era jovem, ele viajou à Terra e contactou com um menino humano de 9 anos chamado Félix Sarracín. Ele era um menino que tinha problemas na escola, porque um valentão assediava-o. Então o Biurk, com a sua habilidade de transferência de poderes, transmitiu-lhe os seus poderes de telecinésia ao Félix, que os usou para vingar-se do valentão. Ao final, assustado e surpreendido, o valentão deixou de assediar o Félix. O menino guardou o segredo do seu amigo alienígena. O Biurk casa-se com a Lemba e têm um filho: Félix, que se chama como o menino que o Biurk conheceu. Lemba A Lemba Pund tem o grau de alferes e é a outra timonel da nave. Ela é nimbeana e é a namorada do Biurk, e mais adiante casam-se e têm um filho: Félix, que se chama como o menino que o Biurk conheceu. Conhece-se pouco do passado da Lemba, já que ela é uma rapariga reservada e calada, e em nenhuma ocasião revela o seu passado com o que se deve supor que não teve uma infância agradável. É a rapariga mais jovem da tripulação original sem contar o Padok e a Margareeda. Margareeda A Margareeda é a assistente e psicóloga dos tripulantes da oitava nave da Frota Talosiana (que depois é renomada como FEF 08) e provem duma raça diferente. Ela é uma menina que escapa do seu planeta, do qual nunca quer falar, e encontra a oitava nave da Frota Talosiana. A Groka acolhe-a e descobre que a Margareeda tem grandes poderes telepáticos. A sua raça não só é telepática, senão que também é empática pelo que ela, apesar da sua idade, pode ser uma boa psicóloga para a nave, e mais duma vez ajudou à tripulação em momentos de depressão. Apaixona-se pelo Padok, e quando sofre o Põe Farr, junta-se com ele. É a mais jovem da tripulação original contando os que se acrescentam nos primeiros episódios. Padok :Artigo principal: Padok O Padok é um menino vulcaniano que serve como alferes. Tem 13 anos, mas tem uma aparência dum humano de 7 anos. No primeiro episódio, quando vão para Vulcano, o Padok pede à Groka de unir-se à sua nave, e ela aceita o jovem vulcaniano à oitava nave da Frota Talosiana como alferes. Ele sofre o Põe Farr e a Margareeda, que estava apaixonada pelo Padok, junta-se com ele e começam um relacionamento. Diego :Artigo principal: Diego O Diego Arguedas esteve como médico das naves 04, 05 e 06 com as crianças que foram capturados em Tékoda pelos bursianos. Na FEF 08 que sai em SérieStar4 é o médico da nave durante pouco tempo. Apaixona-se pela capitã Groka, e têm um filho: Dídac. Mais tarde o Diego morre. Descendência Quando passam muitos anos, os protagonistas gradualmente casam-se e têm filhos, e assim muda a tripulação: * Biurk Grog: capitão, nimbeano. * Lemba Pund: comandante e primeiro oficial, nimbeano. * George: tenente comandante e chefe de segurança, filho da Margareeda e o Padok. É o maior dos descendentes. * Diego Arguedas: brevemente o médico da nave. Ele apaixona-se pela capitã Groka. O Diego depois morre. * Dídac Arguedas: novo médico, como o seu pai Diego, e a sua mãe é a Groka. Ele passa a ser o médico da nave quando o seu pai morre. * Courier: tenente e oficial do leme. * Tuc: alferes e oficial do leme. * Félix Grog: o pequeno filho do Biurk e a Lemba. Categoria:Personagens bg:Екипажът на кораба FEF 08 и тяхното семейство ca:Tripulació de la FEF 08 i família en:Crew of the FEF 08 & family es:Tripulación de la FEF 08 y familia fr:Équipage de la FEF 08 et famille gl:Tripulación da FEF 08 e familia it:Equipaggio della FEF 08 e famiglia ro:Echipaj de pe FEF 08 şi familie sr:Посада свемирског брода „FEF 08“ и породица